Victoria Mason
'''Victoria Mason '''is a fictional character. She is your normal bad girl. She is portrayed by Liz Gillies. History Well um, I guess you can call me your average drug baby? My mom was pregnant with me when she was 19 and had me at that age. She was sober most of the time when she was pregnant. But after she had me she started drinking again and took drugs more and more. Then she died of a drug overdose when I was 3 months old. My dad was given full custody of me. But he had a life of his own. He was in college at the time, he worked, and he already had a kid with his girlfriend, Natalie, who he was raising. So I became a part of their family. I don't remember much but I cried a lot and I thought it was awful. All I can imagine is that witch of a girlfriend hating me. A lot of the time I would live with my grandmother, my mom's mom, during the week and spend the weekend with my dad. When my dad graduated, he was home more and that's when I had to live with him full time. At first, I didn't want to leave Gran. I didn't want to live with daddy. But over time, we began to grow closer and closer and soon, we were inseparable! I loved him a lot. But the only problem was Natalie. And her daughter. I hated them and accused them of hating me too but I never was really sure. I had a sleeping disorder and I was always hyper. I just never felt accepted. And one day, I got so mad at them I dialled 911 and the police came to our house. It was only an accident. And that's when the family court decided it was probably best for me not to live with my dad. But never did he want to harm me. I'm not even sure Natalie and her daughter did. I made the mistake. So I went to live with Gran again. I was 4. I was allowed to see dad once a month. That's when everything changed. The first two times were great. The third time he didn't show up, then the next he had to leave early. Then the next he had an "emergency". We grew apart, drifting out of each other's lives. I cried a lot. I cried almost every time he couldn't come. I missed daddy. Soon I began to get over him. I always thought bad thoughts about him. But my Gran took me to church often and that helped me get through it. A few years later, when I was 6, he began to call again. I never answered. Then he sent me a letter. He and Natalie were getting married and he wanted me to come to the wedding, maybe I could be apart of their family again. I didn't go. There's no way I would. Now I have no idea where dad is. I think he moved to Florida, but I don't know. I've lived in California my whole life. He called me every now and then and one time I actually did pick up but it was too awkward. Everything had changed, I was stronger and I no longer cared for my dad. So it only included a hi, how are you, awkward silence, a few more words, and ended after a minute. Personality Everyone loves me. Really they do, even girls. *Cough* Amelia. *Cough* She's crazy about me. I mean, I kind of like her back- Wait, this is my personaily not my love life what the fuck... Anyways, back on topic. I'm your normal bad girl. If you tell me not to do something I'd have sex with it, date it, drink it, or smoke it. Other than that, I'm pretty lazy, and I only do something if I find joy in it.